deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/UMG's Weekly Thumbnail Contest 2
Welcome! Hello everybody & welcome to UMG's Weekley Thumbnail Contest. For those of you who've been around the wiki for some time will know that eons (Like, 2 years ago) UTF ran a Weekly Thumbnail Contest where every week members of the wiki entered specific thumbnails that he challenged him to created & after a week had passed he would rate them from first to fifth. After, I think, 10 weeks he shut that competition down & following that, to fill the spot left by the ending of UTF's contest I shamelessly started my own weekly thumbnail contest. My contest ran for about, I think, 30 weeks, before I shut mine down. But since not long after then I yearned to start the contest again. And after- HOLY FUCK! IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE I STOPPED THAT CONTEST?! Jesus, that's way longer than I thought it was. Anyhow, after a year I've decided to bring back the contest. Truth be told this is in a small way to see if there is still interest in this kind of thing on the wiki mixed with my passion for this type of thing. Anyhow, with all of the exposition out of the way. Good luck & have fun. The Rules! This contest will run very much the same way as my last one did but with a number of changes. This time, the points system is completely removed since they were pretty much useless last time. Also, disqualifications will still happen but I'm not going to be keeping track of them because there's literally no point for that. Thirdly, there's not going to be a seperate section for sixth place to tenth place. All of the placings will be listed in a single sections from first to however-many-thumbnails-are-submitted-th. Finally, long-time wiki members who took part in the last contest will remember that every 10 weeks I would move the contest to a new blog post to minimise the space taken up on any one given blog post. Fuck that, that's dumb. With all that said, here are the rules. Rule #1: '''You can submit one entry per week unless specified otherwise. I am willing to change out any of your thumbnails for a thumbnail you would prefer to be entered in the contest. '''Rule #2: You may use any template you wish unless specified otherwise. This isn't limited to Death Battle templates. (i.e. you may use One Minute Melee templates or a template from another show altogether. So long as your thumbnail is depicting the fight that has been asked of you, you should be fine.) Rule #3: Any & all thumbnails submitted must be a creation made by you. (Violation of this rule will result in disqualification.) Rule #4: The thumbnail can have been made beforehand but it doesn't have to be. In fact, I'd suggest you attempt to make a new thumbnail before you submit your entry. Also, just a little minor note here, I'll be using any match-ups I want regardless of whether I used them in my last contest or if UTF used them in his. This Week's Challenge Is! For the first challenge of this renewed contest, you'll be making a thumbnail of... THOR VS WONDER WOMAN Is there any better way to start this thing off? Entries will be taken until next Friday 8:00PM AEDT (Friday 3:00AM PT.) Any entries made after this time will not be entered in the contest. Good luck & have fun! If you have a fight that you'd like to be the subject of this contest please do not hesitate to tell me & I will definitely consider it. However, nothing I ever say or do guarantees that I will choose your suggestion at any point. Thumbnails! Thor vs Wonder Woman IMG 2447.jpg|KombatKid1 ThorVSWWUNknown.jpg|UnknownUser55 Thorvswonderwoman.jpg|Tasobeats T vs WW.jpg|Simbiothero TvWW Cartoonfan V2.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Thor vs WW-4.png|Shakaboy Thor VS Wonder Woman MK4.png|Alexey de Greit Thor VS Wonder Woman V2.png|UTF Category:Blog posts